


small fish and starlight

by juliebee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Camping, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Inuyasha/Kagome fluff, Kagome - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One-Shot, Sappiness, etc - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, inuyasha doesnt know how to express his feelings, literally just five thousand words of absolute nonsense, shippo is a child, sleeping outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliebee/pseuds/juliebee
Summary: how's that for a title? all this recent inuyasha talk made me want to re-watch, which made me want to write completely nonsensical, plotless fluff!essentially, inuyasha and shippo get into a completely commonplace argument that ends in kagome going without dinner and inuyasha stalking off, more upset than he should be from such a small scuffle. later, he seeks out kagome and tries to make amends-- which leads to unexpected vulnerability and shyness as the pair realizes neither knows how to express what they're truly feeling.takes place during canon, completely g-rated, barely edited. i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	small fish and starlight

Kagome sighed and reclined against the trunk of a tree, staring up at the beautiful night's sky. She just couldn't find things like it in the present day-- not even photos on the highest quality of screens could compare to the glittering stars twinkling above her, not hidden behind layers of smog and pollution. 

Years ago, if someone told Kagome she'd be sleeping outside more often than not, she would have probably scoffed. But now, it was commonplace for her, practically second nature while she worked alongside her friends to defeat Naraku.

Sleeping outside five hundred years in the past had its downsides-- the bugs that would find their way into her sleeping bag, the cricks in her neck that never seemed to go away-- but sometimes, Kagome would look up at the sky and those beautiful stars and think it was all worth it. 

"This is really all you could find?" 

Shippo's shrill voice tore her away from her reverie. She turned her head away from the inky sky to the direction from where it came, holding a hand to her mouth to keep the laugh that sprang to her lips from tumbling out-- Inuyasha had returned to their makeshift campsite, a handful of scrawny fish dangling from his claws. He'd been tasked with gathering food that night, as the party was flat out of money to spend on food and board and Kagome's small supply of snacks had run out. 

Judging from his bounty, it appeared that he hadn't had the best of luck.

"Shut up," he sniffed, turning his nose up in the air haughtily and dropping the fish onto a small pallet Miroku had laid out. "The big fish just didn't feel like biting today. That's all."

"I bet you scared them off with that ugly face of yours," Shippo teased-- a mistake, as Inuyasha's hands, now empty of fish, were free to grab Shippo up from the log where he sat.

In seconds, he was dangling the fox demon above the fire, a sadistic smile painted across said face. "What was that, you little brat?" He growled. "How about we roast you instead?"

"No! I take it back! Kagome, help me!" Shippo wailed. This time, a small chuckle did escape from the girl as she rose, giving the stars one more glance before getting to her feet.

Inuyasha paid her no mind, dangling Shippo dangerously close to the flames. "Please, I take it back! You're not ugly, Inuyasha, just a little weird looking!"

"I'm not the one who has a tail!" 

"No, but you do have dog ears!"

Kagome placed a comforting, yet reprimanding hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, let him down," she instructed calmly. "It's not his fault he's hungry. None of us have eaten today."

"So just because I'm hungry I can call people ugly?" Inuyasha shrugged Kagome's hand off him and pretended to drop Shippo, his grip momentarily slipping on his shirt. "Hey, Miroku!"

The monk looked up from where he and Sango were prepping the fish to be cooked as Shippo writhed. 

"Don't drag him into this, Inuyasha. Put Shippo down."

Sometimes Kagome felt more like a babysitter than a friend-- odd, since Inuyasha and Shippo were both ages older than she was.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered, tossing Shippo into the air in surrender. Despite the smaller demon's cries, he landed safely into Kagome's waiting arms (and not into the roaring flames). "You guys should be used to it by now. We can't always stay in inns and villages."

"Inuyasha has a point, but so does Shippo," Sango added in, inspecting the meager pile of fish Inuyasha had procured. Cleaned out, they looked even smaller and scrawnier than before. She lifted a particularly small one with two fingers, the fire illuminating her disappointed features. "You're normally better than this, Inuyasha."

"It's not my fault, okay! Just hurry up and cook them." He crossed his arms and turned away from the rest of the group, turning up to look at the night sky just as Kagome had done moments ago-- though his expression was hardly as tranquil as hers had been. "You guys didn't come help me. You don't get to complain."

"We were all busy here," Sango replied, sounding amused rather than offended. Kagome got the impression she felt the same way about the group-- that she was more of a caretaker than a member. Such was life when you were one of two mature people in a party of five. "It's all right, Inuyasha. We'll be okay. Shippo, could you help me with the skewers?"

"Sure thing!"

"Hmph." His arms still crossed, Inuyasha collapsed onto one of the logs-- still avoiding the gaze of the rest of their little band, though they were all occupied elsewhere now with prepping dinner. 

All but one of them, anyway.

"If you want help next time, I'd be happy to go with you," Kagome offered up, sitting beside him on the little log. Their thighs touched, and he jumped, scooting an inch or so away from her and pretending as if nothing had happened. "I wasn't much help here anyway. I just watched the sky."

"What's there to watch up there?" He muttered in response, arms still crossed, eyes still closed. "It's just stars."

"Precisely," Kagome replied. "Have you ever seen them in my time? They don't compare at all. But they're still the same stars, isn't that crazy? They look a little different, but when I miss my family and friends, I think that the night sky I look at is the same as theirs, and I feel a little less lonely."

"You feel lonely?" He asked, his ears perking up. He still didn't turn to look at her, but she knew that she had his attention now. 

Kagome smiled softly-- it was hard not to sometimes when she was talking to him. He was hotheaded and aloof, perhaps a bit annoying at times, but kind and comforting when she needed him to be. Which was often. "Not when I'm with you all."

There truly never was a dull moment there in the feudal era. She had no TV, no phone, and no modern conveniences, but she had a fox and a dog demon, a cat with two tails that grew in size when it needed to, a lecherous monk, and the most badass girl she'd ever met. It was hard to feel lonely with such lively, interesting company-- especially when they all went out of their way to make her feel welcomed and important.

She couldn't fight like Sango and Inuyasha, and her spiritual powers didn't compare to Miroku's, and she didn't have Shippo's unrelenting optimism or Kirara's power. But that didn't matter to them. Just being herself was enough.

No-- she didn't feel lonely when she was with them. 

Kagome thought she might have seen the tiniest bit of a smile on the corner of his mouth-- one of his long canines poking out-- but he turned his head away before she could investigate closer. "Well, if you ever feel lonely and want to come fishing with me that's fine. But it's boring and you might fall in the water, and I'm not going to carry you back."

Kagome knew full well he wouldn't let that happen to her, and that if that did happen, he definitely would carry her back (probably whether she liked it or not), but she wasn't going to press further. Sometimes, the kindest thing you could get out of Inuyasha was some sort of offhanded comment like that. "Sounds fine by me," she remarked just as Sango announced that she and Shippo had finished roasting the fish. 

Kagome rose to her feet, Inuyasha at her heels. Six perfectly roasted-- albeit tiny-- fish were staked into the ground by wooden skewers, each of which perfectly whittled into a point by Sango while Inuyasha was gone. "Looks amazing," Kagome remarked, reaching for one of the smaller fish and sitting crosslegged on the ground. The fire was a welcome warmth in the biting night air-- how had she only just now realized how cold it was?

"We did what we could," Shippo grumbled, dusting off his hands onto his pants. "There wasn't much to work with."

"Oh, shut it, would you?" Inuyasha snapped, reaching for the largest of the fish.

At the same time, however, Shippo outstretched his arm for the same fish, his small fingers clasped around the wooden stick just below Inuyasha's claws. 

"I caught them, so the biggest one is mine," the half-demon snarled, not budging.

"Yeah, well I'm a growing boy," Shippo countered, trying in vain to rip the fish from Inuyasha's iron grip. 

But it was to no avail-- Inuyasha, leagues stronger and bigger than the fox demon, easily lifted the fish skewer and ate it in one quick gulp. 

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, turning and grabbing the next fish he saw-- a rather small one in comparison-- and jabbing it in Inuyasha's direction. "That's not fair! You always get the biggest portion when we're the ones who do all the work cooking!"

"You can't cook what you don't have me catch first."

"You can't catch what we don't ask you to get!"

"What kind of argument is that?"

"A good one! Now say you're sorry!"

At this point, the two were face-to-face-- Inuyasha holding Shippo up by the ponytail to look him in the eye, Shippo's second-choice fish clasped tightly in his fist.

"Why would I apologize for what's rightfully mine?"

"You don't own fish!"

"That's enough!" Kagome finally snapped, grabbing Shippo by the waist and pulling him into her lap. Inuyasha quickly gave up his hold on him, looking sheepish as Kagome handed Shippo her helping of fish. "You can have mine, Shippo. I'm not hungry."

"Kagome, you're the best. Inuyasha is a meanie," Shippo grumbled, biting into her fish, seemingly forgetting the other one he had. "He still owes me an apology," he added with a mouth full of food.

"Just don't worry about it. He's on edge today," Kagome sighed, stroking Shippo's hair with her fingers. He relaxed into her touch, reclining against her and sighing contentedly as Inuyasha looked on, a noticeable scowl on his already annoyed countenance. 

"He's the one who tries to steal from me and this is what he gets?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Shippo finished with Kagome's share and moved onto the second one in his hand. "Kagome, don't give up your food to such a whiny brat! That's more than enough for him!"

"Too late," Kagome hummed-- this time she was the one to avoid eye contact. Instead, she focused on where Miroku and Sango were softly laughing to themselves, sitting without an inch of space between them. "It's all gone. You should've thought before eating more than your share."

"It's not my fault that fish was bigger than the rest."

"You knew that I wanted that one and that's why you grabbed it!" Shippo replied angrily from Kagome's lap. "Don't act like you're in the right here!"

"Just shut up, would you?" Inuyasha fumed, jumping to his feet. "I'm leaving. Don't come crying to me when you starve, Kagome."

"Noted." In truth, she was rather hungry-- despite the fish's inadequacy, she was looking forward to eating it. But if Inuyasha was going to be stubborn, so was she. 

"Don't go too far, Inuyasha," Miroku called as he turned his back, but it didn't look like Inuyasha had heard him.

He stalked off, leaping into a nearby tree and then disappearing into the forest's canopy. Kagome knew he wouldn't stray too far, but he had made his point-- normally he'd sleep only meters away from the rest of them. It was rare that he'd leave like this, but when he did, he was usually quite upset about something.

But what had happened that night that was so out of the ordinary? It wasn't like he and Shippo had never fought before, and it wasn't rare for Kagome to take Shippo's side in instances like this. He was smaller and weaker than Inuyasha, despite what the fox demon often wanted to think. Inuyasha was one of the greatest warriors Kagome had ever seen-- he didn't need her help in arguments like that, especially over petty things like fish!

"He's grumpy today," Sango remarked, half of her fish gone. Kagome eyed the remaining portion hungrily, knowing full well that she'd made the choice to give up her share to Shippo, but hoping all the same that someone would find it in their heart to share with her. "Wonder what's got him all upset."

"It really isn't his fault about the fish," Kagome offered up, feeling Shippo tense against her. Was he that surprised that she had some ounce of compassion for Inuyasha, her friend? What was with these two? "I know he's acting like a baby right now, but he has a point. He can't control what does or doesn't bite."

"He normally does much better," Miroku commented. Kagome winced as he finished off his own fish kebab, tossing the stick into the fire. "I will admit that he's the one who got our expectations so high."

"They aren't even that small," Sango murmured, inspecting the bite of what was left of hers. "Just smaller than usual."

"Hmph." Shippo crossed his arms, his own stick joining the roaring flame as Kagome's sacrifice disappeared. "Whatever."

"You sound like someone else I know," Kagome mused, lifting Shippo into the air and then setting him down at her feet. "I'm going to go to sleep myself-- we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Thanks for cooking, Sango."

"Oh, it's no problem. Good night, Kagome," Sango replied.

"Sleep well," Miroku added in, with Shippo nodding his agreement. Kagome expected the latter to follow her-- he normally slept curled up on her shoulder, the soft fur of his tail tickling her cheek-- but she hoped that he'd join her once she'd fallen asleep. Her patience for him, normally everlasting, was starting to wane. It was like being the older sister to two ridiculously rambunctious boys, constantly fighting and then expecting her to be the mediator. 

It was draining to have to pick sides so much, she realized, especially when she routinely picked one over the other. She supposed Inuyasha would be mature enough to understand-- again, why would he of all people seek her help?-- but perhaps she was wrong. He wasn't the picture of maturity, at least in this regard. 

She unrolled her sleeping bag beneath the same tree she'd been sitting under earlier and climbed inside, wrinkling her nose as her head hit the hard earth through the rather thin fabric. She didn't often miss her bed-- the lodgings in villages and inns weren't that bad-- but at times like this, when the air was just a little too cold for comfort and the dirt wasn't quite soft enough beneath her, she wanted to be home.

What would her life be like if she'd never been transported to the feudal era? Would she know not to take sleeping in her bed or eating a hearty dinner every night for granted?

Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag, now facing the tree's trunk. She curled her legs into herself, feeling a shiver run through her. It was one of the coldest nights they'd spent outside to date, and she hadn't packed a change of clothes or anything warmer than her usual school uniform, which left much of her legs exposed. 

Dinner and a warm bed were nice, she supposed, but as she thought about the memories she'd made-- the people she'd met, the half-demons too-- she sighed. No pillow or steak was worth never meeting Inuyasha, no matter how stupid he was at times. 

Something hit the ground behind her head, and she bolted upright, clutching the fabric of her shabby blanket around her.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled-- the moonlight lighting up his silvery hair and casting shadows across the chiseled planes of his face. His eyes lit up like two stars as they peered down at her, wide in apology. "I thought that you were asleep. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did!" She huffed, crossing her arms around her. Perhaps to him it looked like she was angry, but really, without the fire's warmth, she was quite cold. "What do you want?"

He hesitantly held out his hand. A perfectly roasted fish-- small but not too small-- rested in his large palm.

"I thought you might be hungry since you gave up your fish to Shippo," he explained when she didn't take it at first, nudging it toward her. He was standing-- no, squatting down to her level-- so close, his fingers nearly brushing her face. "I might have cau- found an extra for you. If you want it."

"You found a perfectly roasted fish just laying around?" Kagome asked wryly, an eyebrow raised, her irritation at being awoken gone. How could she be mad at him when he was being so adorable?

"No. Maybe. Who cares. Are you going to take it?" His patience was thinning. Knowing not to brush it off when he showed his caring side, Kagome took the fish from his hand and split it in two, offering the smaller of the pieces to him.

"No way. That's all yours." He sat down across from her as she shrugged, taking her first bite of food that evening. "Seriously, Kagome, think of yourself for once. You need to eat food just as much as the rest of us."

"I figured since you went through the trouble of 'finding' this for me that you deserved some," she said between bites. "Thank you, by the way."

"It's nothing. I told you, I just found it." He turned his nose in the air again and looked away from her, a telltale sign that he was flustered. "Not a big deal."

"Sure, Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled, finishing off half of the fish. She hadn't been away from the fire for that long-- had he gotten up as soon as she left to cook it? It was still warm from the flames. 

He cracked open one eye, watching her eat with more attention than she really found necessary. "Is it good?" He asked concernedly after a few beats of silence. 

Kagome nodded, mouth full. Even though nobody else in her group abided by common table manners, she wouldn't let years of her mother's gentle scolding go to waste. 

"That's... good. Anyway, enjoy your fish, I'm going to head back-"

"No, wait," Kagome blurted out without thinking. "Stay."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I don't feel like going to sleep just yet."

"Well, maybe I do."

"You never sleep." He more closed his eyes, always on alert, always aware of his surroundings. To sleep was to be vulnerable, and Inuyasha hated that more than anything. "Stay with me for a moment longer."

"Why?" He asked again, but this time, Kagome knew she had him-- he settled beside her on the tree, the soft fabric of his baggy robe nestled against her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you about earlier. I know you and Shippo argue a lot, and I know it's because you two are so close, but you can't be upset with me for taking his side. You're so much bigger than he is, Inuyasha, and I don't want you to hurt him-"

"That's what you wanted? To apologize to me?" He sounded utterly baffled, his yellow eyes wide where they looked down on her. "After I made you give up what little food I was able to provide to you?"

"You didn't make me. I made the choice myself," she murmured, looking away-- for someone who seemed to avoid eye contact as much as he did, he sure picked the most interesting moments to stare at her, straight through her soul. Like he knew every thought she was thinking. 

"I didn't want you to think that I never take your side. I don't think that the fish thing was your fault, and I think Shippo was being unfair, but I don't want you to snap on him. Just know that I don't..." she trailed off, unsure of how to get her point across. "I don't... want to see either of you getting hurt."

"I get what you're saying." He finally turned away from her, peering up to the night sky through the tree's branches. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding once his interrogative gaze left her. "I wouldn't hurt that pipsqueak, though. I can control myself. And there's no way he'd ever even scratch me."

Kagome let out a very unattractive snort, immediately reaching up to cover her mouth. "Right," she conceded. "You'd never get in a fight with Shippo."

"That's not what I said!" He huffed. "He annoys me, but I know not to go too hard on him."

"Sure, sure." Kagome smiled-- it seemed like her Inuyasha was back. She hated when he got all grumpy and sulky. 

Not to say that he wasn't normally. It just was extra annoying when he was grumpier and sulkier than usual. 

"Whatever." 

The two sat in comfortable silence after that, Kagome reveling in the warmth he provided and Inuyasha still staring up at the sky. 

"Do you want to know something?" He asked after a few moments. His voice had changed-- lost its rough edge. This Inuyasha was quieter, calmer. He was one of Kagome's favorites.

"Mm?"

"I used to look up at the night sky, too. A lot. Before I met any of you." Kagome perked up-- it was rare for him to open up about things like this, things that happened before their fateful encounter. "I slept in trees every night, and I didn't have anyone to eat meals with or fight with. It was just me. And..."

He trailed off, sounding more choked up and emotional than usual. Kagome leaned into him, encouraging him. "Go on," she whispered. 

"I'd look up at the stars," he continued, quieter than she was used to hearing him. "Every night. And I'd think the same thing that you said earlier... that it's the same night sky that everyone I ever met saw. And it'd remind me that I wasn't the only one on the planet, when that's how it felt sometimes."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense under her, as he often did when she'd be affectionate. It was dark, and she couldn't see it from her vantage point, but she knew exactly the expression on his face right now-- eyes widened, the tiniest of flushes on his tanned cheeks. "We're here for you now. You're not going to be alone like that again."

"I know," he growled, sounding frustrated. Kagome knew that it wasn't anger-- he just wasn't used to being this vulnerable about his feelings. Expressing emotions was one thing even the great Inuyasha struggled with. "But you do leave sometimes."

"I have to, Inuyasha. I'm not from this time." She bit her lip, surprised that he'd brought up her present-day life. "I have classes to go to, and a family, and-"

"I know, I know, but it's just is so boring around here when you're gone," he interrupted. "Your life there is important, sure, but so are we. All we do is wait for you to come back."

"Never doubt your guys' importances to me for a second, Inuyasha." Kagome scowled at his remark-- but so are we. "You guys are my best friends, don't ever think that you aren't. And it's not like I'm going to go down that well one day and never come back. I'll always be here for you."

"What about when this is all over, though?" Inuyasha asked quietly-- it was practically a whisper, something Kagome honestly didn't think he was capable of. "What about when you don't need to help us anymore? What about wh-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, stopping him before he got too far. "When that day comes, I promise you that I'll keep coming back. I'm not here purely out of obligation. I love spending time with you and all the others-- that's not going to change just because we don't have a villain to fight."

"You mean it?"

He sounded so small, so innocent and defenseless. The complete opposite of the confident, boisterous Inuyasha she was used to. 

"Of course I mean it," she laughed. "There's nobody in the present who finds me perfectly roasted and freshly caught fish."

"Hmph." Inuyasha looked away again, shrugging his shoulders. "Well. There's nobody else around here who so readily gives away their food, either, so I guess it works out."

"Forgive me for being compassionate."

"Compassionate or stupid?" He asked, and once again Kagome caught something like a smile on his features-- only this time, he didn't turn away before she could see it. "Can I go now, or do you want to be all sappy some more?"

"You're the one who was being sappy, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, giggling. "But if you want to go, I suppose I could try to sleep now. Sorry for keeping you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, shuffling to his feet. "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha." 

Kagome missed his warmth the moment he stood-- the material of his robe didn't look like much, but something about being made of the fur of a fire-rat made it extra toasty. And she didn't really want to sleep too close to the fire-- Miroku and Sango were still up, she could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, which sounded rather heated. 

She'd rather be cold and asleep than warm and kept awake. They'd been walking all day, and she was more tired than she thought she'd be.

A few moments of shivering later-- it seemed as though the temperature dropped ten degrees since Inuyasha had left her-- there was the sound of footsteps sneaking back toward her. "Shippo?" She called sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes and anticipating what little warmth the fox demon would provide. 

"Nope," a deeper voice said inches from her. She turned over as something was draped over her-- something warm and red. "I could hear your teeth chattering from all the way over there. Why don't you move closer to the fire?"

For a moment, Kagome was frightened. Had Inuyasha suddenly picked up the ability to read her thoughts? What else had he picked up on?

But her sense got the better of her, and she blinked a few times, looking up at his frame as he looked down over her. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Are you sure you won't be too cold?"

"I'm fine," he said, reaching up and grabbing a tree branch above their heads. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep up here and keep watch since you don't want to move closer to the fire."

"You don't have to do that-- go sleep by the others," Kagome yawned, feeling sleep cloud her thoughts now that she was warm under his cloak. "I'll be okay."

"It's not just about you," he sniffed. "I can see the others better from up there."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hummed, eyes closed, completely content-- the dirt wasn't so bad after all. 

"Hm?" He asked, one foot on the trunk. 

"Stay down here," she breathed, eyes still closed, half delirious from sleep. She normally wasn't so bold with her requests, especially when it came to intimate things like sleep. But he'd been so caring that night already, bringing her food and his cloak, opening up about things he'd never mentioned before... pardon her for wanting to push even more boundaries.

Sure enough, he sputtered, seeming shocked by the request. But, though she didn't see, he sighed, taking one foot off the trunk and letting it land back on the ground. 

He didn't lay down next to her, as she was hoping-- she anticipated it getting colder in the middle of the night, of course-- but he did sit at the base of the trunk, only inches from her head. "Is this alright with you?" He asked flatly-- sounding annoyed, though she knew he wasn't truly upset with her. 

"Just fine," she said, turning and getting one more look at him before she slept. Illuminated solely by moon and starlight, he looked more demon than human-- in a good way, of course, what with the silver of his hair shimmering, and his long eyelashes and their faint shadows that they cast across the planes of his cheeks. Barely noticeable in the dim light, but beautiful. 

His strong arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, eyebrows knit together frustratedly. Standard Inuyasha stance. 

Kagome forgot all about her meager dinner and her uncomfortable bed. Everything she needed-- everything she wanted was right in front of her. Inuyasha made it all worth it with his clumsy, adorable acts of affection and his occasional charming vulnerability. 

He wasn't a prince. He wasn't the hero of a romance novel. He wasn't even truly human.

But he was everything that he needed to be. To Kagome, even if he fought Shippo more than what was necessary, and even if he was reckless and brash-- he was Inuyasha, and he was perfect. 

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, finally letting sleep overcome her.

"Good night, Kagome."


End file.
